


Nest Sweet Nest

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, foursome i guess, so many angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels finally tell you what they’ve been fighting about - and it turns out that it was you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest Sweet Nest

You sat in the library with Sam and Dean listening to the angels bickering. Ever since Cas, Gabriel, and Lucifer had moved into the bunker it had been nonstop fighting. Not angry fighting – though they did happen. No, it was mostly just bickering. Someone (usually Gabriel or Lucifer) would make a smartass comment and the fighting would start. At first you and the boys had tried to mediate the fighting, but eventually you had given up trying and just let them fight. You felt yourself growing anxious from sitting too long. You left the library and wandered along the hallways; the squabbling getting louder as you got closer. You stopped just outside Gabriel’s bedroom, the door propped open. You heard Gabriel teasing Cas.

 

“She’ll never want you, Cassie.” To your surprise, Lucifer actually stood up for Cas.

 

“She could love him. Maybe she does, maybe she doesn’t. Maybe she loves you, maybe she doesn’t. Maybe she even loves me – who knows what’s going on in that pretty little head of hers.” What the hell were they talking about? Who the hell were they talking about? You stood right in the opening of the door, but weren’t seen by the angels. You heard Cas speak again.

 

“What if she want’s all of us?” He said quietly. Gabriel scoffed.

 

“Nests don’t work with humans, Cassie.”

 

“What’s a nest?” You asked making your presence known. You saw the shock across their faces. The glanced at each other and you could tell they were talking over angel radio. Finally, Lucifer turned to you.

 

“A nest is an angel thing. It’s when multiple angles fall in love with one angel or one angel falls in love with many or a million other combinations.” Gabriel interjected quickly.

 

“They don’t happen much anymore – at least not like they used to.” You nodded.

 

“So there’s a human that you all want to make a nest with?” They shared glances with each other before Cas answered you.

 

“Yes, we love someone very much, but we don’t know if she feels the same way about any of us, much less all of us.” You nodded again. You leaned against the doorpost.

 

“Probably best to just ask her. Otherwise, you’ll never know.” You smiled at them all before turning to leave. You heard someone rush towards you and felt someone grip you upper arm hard. You turned quickly to see Gabriel; his normally bright golden eyes were dark.

 

“You say just ask, fine. Y/N, we are all in love with you – all of us.” You froze completely, your mind left reeling.

 

“How?” You breathed, and then you got annoyed. He had to have been playing yet another one of his tricks. A very elaborate prank that he had drug Cas and Lucifer into. He tugged you into the room and shut the door behind you.

 

“How what?” He demanded. You pulled your arm out of his grasp.

 

“How could you say something like that, Gabriel? It’s not funny, it’s not a joke.” You started reaching for the doorknob to leave when Lucifer crossed the room. He practically slammed his hands against the door caging you in. You turned and his face hovered just above yours.

 

“Yes, my brother is a trickster – but this time, he’s not joking. Y/N, we are in love with you. I’m assuming you’ve been ignoring our arguments. They’ve all been about you. About which one of us stood a chance, which one of us should be the one to try.” His hand dropped to your waist. You tried to take in everything. Were you attracted to them? If you were completely honest with yourself, then yes. You had always tried to ignore the feelings that bugged you. When Gabriel teased you, when Cas asked you to explain movies, and even Lucifer when he showed his kinder side. You allowed Lucifer to pull you into the room. He gently pushed you towards Cas who caught you carefully.

 

“We want to be yours, and we want you to be ours.” He muttered down to you. Gabriel must have felt your slight distress and rubbed small circles on your back.

 

“We don’t have to rush into anything.” He said comforting. The intensity he had from earlier was fading. He was like a hurricane sometimes, out of control but he would eventually settle in the chaos.

 

“Yes,” You breathed. “Yes, I want this.” You leaned back into Gabriel’s arms as he wrapped them around you waist.

 

“Can we have you now?” You heard Lucifer asked. You laughed slightly in complete awe of everything that was happening.

 

“Will you take me now?” You asked.

 

“Oh we can handle that.” Gabriel muttered in your ear. Gabriel and Cas’ hands moved all around you as they pushed you towards the bed. Gabriel was the first to kiss you as he lowered you down onto the bed.

 

“How does this work?” You breathed. Gabriel’s smirk was back.

 

“This works however you want it to work.” You shook your head slightly.

 

“I don’t even know how.” Nerves overcame you and you started panicking. Gabriel ran his thumb gently across your cheek.

 

“Shh shh shh, you’re okay.” He comforted. He moved behind you and pulled you to his chest.

 

“We’re going to take this nice and slow, Cassie’s going to get you nice and warmed up.” You glanced up and watched him shrug off his coats. He carefully pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Gabriel’s fingers came down to your jeans and tugged at the button.

 

“If you ever want to stop,” He said, “Just say the word.” You nodded in understanding.

 

“Don’t you dare stop.” You whispered. You heard Lucifer chuckle.

 

“She’s going to be a handful.” He said. You wanted to glare at him, but were distracted by Cas pulled your jeans down. As Gabriel and Cas slipped your clothes off, you could already see how you’d live with them. You already knew Gabriel would tease you mercilessly. You could see bickering with Lucifer about nothing, and you could see yourself watching endless movies and trying to explain the references he couldn’t understand. But that would wait until after as your attention was pulled back to Gabriel and Cas’ hands on your body. They had removed your clothes and theirs. You gasped as Gabriel kissed you while his fingers slid between your legs. You moaned into his mouth as he slipped a finger into you.

 

“Oh you are nice and ready for us.” Gabriel muttered. You reached between your bodies and wrapped your hand around his cock.

 

“Gonna take this in my mouth,” You told him eyes sparkling.

 

“And Cas is going to take me too.” Now that the idea had finally settled with you, you were completely on board.

 

“And what about me, little girl?” Lucifer pulled your attention.

 

“I haven’t forgotten.” You said simple before you moved onto your hands and knees.

 

“Come on boys, let’s give your big brother a show.” You threw a smirk over to Lucifer as Cas and Gabriel positioned themselves on either side of you. Gabriel waited and watched you as Cas slowly pushed into you. Your eyes flicked shut as he slowly filled you.

 

“Cas,” You breathed as his hips pressed against your ass. You felt Gabriel cup your cheek gently.

 

“Let’s see those pretty lips open up.” Your eyes opened as he pressed his cock up to your lips. You opened your mouth obediently and looked up at him as he pushed further. You nodded gently giving them permission to start moving. You let them slowly started fucking you, giving them total control. You could feel Cas’ fingers start to bruise you as he held your hips tightly. They moved in perfect sync moving in and out of you at the same time. You wanted their cum in you as they both groaned. You shifted your weight to one arm so you could wrap you hand around the base of Gabriel’s cock. You wanted to smile as he groaned louder.

 

“Not going to last much longer.” He gritted out between clenched teeth. You just tightened your grip and sucked harder. With a shout, Gabriel finally came in your mouth and you swallowed down everything he gave you. He fell back against the headboard breathing heavy. Cas immediately picked you up and turned you over. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he picked up speed. Cas draped his body over yours and kissed you fervently. His hand dropped down to your clit and started moving in circles.

 

“Cas,” You gasped.

 

“Come for us,” Cas whispered in your ear practically pleading. You held him tight as you got closer and closer before exploding underneath him. Vaguely you heard him groan and you came together. You were breathing heavy as Cas rolled off of you and climbed off the bed. You heard movement in the room and pushed yourself up on your elbows to look up. Lucifer had gotten up and crossed over to the edge of the bed.

 

“My turn.” He said smiling darkly. He moved quickly onto the bed and trapped you underneath him. His clothes disappeared quickly and he pressed his body down against you. Your head pushed back into the pillows as he ran his hands up your body. You could feel callouses that were on his hands as they explored you. Your legs fell open for him to push himself between.

 

“Lucifer,” You whispered. His face was serious, but you could see the light still in his blue eyes.

 

“I’ve got you.” He muttered as his cock pressed against your thigh. He leaned in and kissed you much gentler than you anticipated. You always thought sex with Lucifer would be break neck speed, but he seemed to want to take his time. He slowly pushed into you making you feel every part of him. His eyes never left yours as he eventually settled deep inside you. His thrusts were slow, deliberate, and powerful. You could feel everything he wanted to tell you but couldn’t. You were already incredibly sensitive from Cas; it didn’t take long to get you close to the edge.

 

“Lucifer, I need –“ you gasped. He chuckled lightly.

 

“I know what you need. I am the first sinner.” He muttered in your ear. Your arms wrapped around his back and held him close to you as he hit you perfectly.

 

“Come for me.” He whispered, and you came again even harder than the time before. Lucifer squeezed you tightly as he came along with you. You stayed like that for as long as you could before Lucifer rolled to the side and Gabriel plucked you up. Cas threw a t-shirt you had adopted from somebody and you slipped it over your head just to have Gabriel pull you back against him.

 

“Gabriel’s the cuddlier, by the way.” Lucifer said, a smile playing at his lips. You were beyond tired and started drifting to sleep.

 

“I think I’m okay with this whole nest thing.” You murmured before falling asleep to your angels trying not to laugh.

 

 


End file.
